villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shocker (Ultimate Marvel)
Herman Schultz, '''also known as '''Shocker, is one of the major antagonists of the ''Ultimate Spider-Man ''series by ''Marvel Comics. ''Unlike in the mainstream comics, here Shocker, despite having similiar weapons, is mostly a joke of a supervillain who is always easily defeated by Spider-Man. Due his humilating defeat, he seeks revenge on the web-slinging superhero. History Herman Schultz, alias the Shocker, was a 33-year-old petty crook who raided money transports. He wore a purple trench coat and a pair of goggles to protect his eyes. Prior to enter a life of a crime, Herman earned an education in Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and used to work at Roxxonand invented his weapons there, such as rotating gyro splints that could "take out a tank" and compound geno-cycles that could paralyze a person. He was later fired and then became the Shocker to "get what he deserves" for all the work he has done. He was not especially dangerous and fought Spider-Man five times, suffering five embarrassing defeats. He perpetually ended up in jail with his equipment confiscated, but he somehow managed to get a new set every time he escaped, supposedly making new vibration units in the machine shop while still in prison. The Shocker may never have actually been charged with anything due to the way Spider-Man left him at the crime scene. Foggy Nelson advised Spider-Man to hand him over to the police rather than leave him on the ground. He was dropped off at a police station while crying. The Shocker later successfully kidnapped Spider-Man, and brought him inside a dockside warehouse and was surprised and angered in discovering him to be a teenager. Shocker began torturing Spider-Man with his 'shockers' and told him his origins and how the world had "screwed him over and over again" thanks to the Roxxon Corporation, and how Peter constantly humiliated him in front of the public and news, making him a laughing stock. Spider-Man (unmasked) told him to redeem himself and to use his shockers for good, but Herman ignored him, deriding him for not understanding how the world "work" and that helping the world with organizations like Roxxon would only further their ambitions in "taking over the world"; Shocker then continued to shock Peter. However, he lost his grip on his shockers and it blew the chain off where Peter was being held. Peter punched him and threatened to beat him to a pulp, but Shadowcat told him to let it go. Kitty escorted Peter outside where the police were there to arrest the Shocker. However, Herman's arrest was not received very importantly as one of the policemen said "This guy again? What a joke Personality Herman is presented as a dangerous yet incompetent thuggish crook. He pretends to be a tough criminal and willing murderer, and is successful in terrorizing his victims, but when Spider-Man shows up he is reduced to a whimpering loser of a criminal. Powers and Abilities Shocker is a skilled mechanical engineer who managed to build high-tech weapons using only the equipment available to him while in prison. In Other Media Herman appears in the 2005 video game based on the same comics in which he appears in. He is voiced by Brian George. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Comic Relief Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer